1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a testing system, more particularly to a radio frequency testing system and a method of performing a radio frequency test on a plurality of mobile communication devices by the radio frequency testing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, production costs of mobile phones are increasing, but production cycles of the mobile phones are getting shorter. In order to meet the delivery date for handing over the finished products of these mobile phones, industry vendors therefore try to shorten the testing steps of the total production time of the mobile phones by heightening the efficiency of the testing steps.
When manufacturing mobile phones, each mobile phone needs to go through a series of testing steps after the mobile phone is assembled. Thus, the mobile phone will be packaged and launched to the markets only if the mobile phone passes.
A radio frequency (RF) testing step is one of the mentioned testing steps, and is a significant part of all the testing steps of the mobile phones. The time period of the RF test is directly connected to the capacity of a whole mobile phone production line.
Because the RF testing machine is expensive, normally, the vendors only have a single RF testing machine for testing a single mobile phone at one time in the RF test, in which it takes three-quarters of the total time of the testing step in the RF test, and one-quarter of the total time of the testing step in an idle time of the RF test, that is the time that the single RF testing machine waits when the mobile phone is set up.
Therefore, on condition of only a single RF testing machine is provided at one time, the next mobile phone cannot be performed on the set up step only if the mobile phone in front on the testing line is removed from the RF testing machine. In other words, the RF test have to wait in the idle for one of a quarter times of the total time of the testing step whenever a mobile phone is doing test.
Thus, since the RF testing machine cannot be utilized adequately frequently, the idle time of the RF test is redundant in the total time of the RF test, and that further leads to low usage efficiency in this testing step, and high production costs of the mobile phones.